hellraiserfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellraiser: Deader(2005)
hellraiser-deader-kari-wuhrer-dvd-01-1-g.jpg hellraiser-deader-kari-wuhrer-dvd-02-1-g.jpg hellraiser-deader-kari-wuhrer-dvd-03-g.jpg hellraiser-deader-kari-wuhrer-dvd-04-g.jpg hellraiser-deader-kari-wuhrer-dvd-05-1-g.jpg 600full-hellraiser-deader-screenshot.jpg Hellraiser: Deader (working title Hellraiser VII: Deader) is a horror film directed by Rick Bota. It is the seventh installment in the Hellraiser series, though it was initially intended to be a stand-alone film. It was released in the United States on June 7, 2005 as a straight to DVD release. Plot A female reporter Amy Klein (Kari Wuhrer) for a London newspaper is sent to Bucharest to investigate an underground suicide cult (the Deaders) who can bring back the dead. She is quickly drawn into their dark world and soon can see no way out other than to join them. The Cult is led by Winter (Paul Rhys). At the address given to her by her editor, Amy finds the corpse of a girl and a puzzle box. In her hotel room, despite being told not to do so by Marla (the corpse), she opens the puzzle box. Hooks appear which try to pull her into the box. Pinhead the Cenobite (Doug Bradley) appears, warning her she is in danger. Marla tells Amy to meet Joey (Marc Warren) by asking for him on the last train in the Bucharest subway. Marla tells Amy that only she can help them. Joey tries to dissuade her from her quest but Amy doesn't relent. On reaching the "Home" of the cult she witnesses a man being brought back from death. There Winter tries to influence her. Slowly she gets tangled to an extent that she's inches away from her death. But Cenobites appear and tear apart Winter. They accuse him of invading their world. They also try to claim her but instead of giving her soul to them she chooses to kill herself. In the end of the movie the editor Charles (Simon Kunz) is shown to entice another reporter onto presumably another mystery. Also the puzzle box has been shown to be safe and intact despite the explosion which brought down the whole building. A female reporter named Amy Klein (Kari Wuhrer) for a Longon newspaper is sent to Bucharest to investigate an underground suicide cult, the Deaders, who can bring back the dead, as shown on a tape when a girl named Katia shoots herself in the head and is resurrected by the leader, Winter (Paul Rhys). Her editor, Charles, gives her the address, which is listed on the tape, and she enters the building to find the corpse of Marla, one of the cult members, with the Lament Configuration, which she takes, as well as a tape. She watches the tape, and Marla tells her not to join Winter, as there will be no turning back, and not to open the Lament Configuration. Amy opens the box anyway and is nearly pulled into the box by Pinhead, who warns her that she is in danger. Following the tape's directions, Amy meets Joey (Marc Warren) on the last train in the subway, and reaches the underground home of the Deader cult, witnessing Winter bringing one of the cult members back from the dead. Winter tries to influence Amy, and sets her up to be killed and resurrected as a Deader. She suddenly appears in a nightmare dimension, where she is stabbed with a knife but seems to feel no pain, and later meets Pinhead, who says that Winter's soul belongs to him. She also meets Marla, who says there is no difference between life and death for the Deaders, and this is why both are still alive, revealing she was the one who stabbed Amy. She says Winter was looking for someone who could both solve the box and become a Deader. After a series of events, Amy is taken to her past, where her father was physically abusing her and she stabbed him to death. At the exact moment of this, Amy falls dead of her injuries from being stabbed by Marla. Amy wakes up back in the Deader room. Marla is now among the Deaders in the room. Instead of stabbing herself, Amy throws the Lament Configuration away, and Pinhead and a few of his Cenobites appear. Pinhead reveals that Winter is a descendant of Phillip Lemarchand, following a life of evil rather than following the others in his bloodline. He accuses him of invading his domain, and tears him apart with his hooked chains. He then stabs the other eight Deaders present, including Marla, Katia, and Joey, with his hooked chains, killing them all. He moves in to kill Amy to take her soul, but without Winter to bring her back and make her a Deader (clarifying the line "Only he can bring you back"), Amy kills herself with the knife, preventing Pinhead from taking her soul and causing the Lament Configuration to explode, destroying the building and sending Pinhead and the Cenobites back to hell. Charles watches a report of the building's destruction on TV, showing that the Lament Configuration has been recovered from the rubble. Cast *Kari Wuhrer as Amy Klein *Paul Rhys as Winter *Simon Kunz as Charles Richmond *Marc Warren as Joey *Georgina Rylance as Marla *Doug Bradley as Pinhead *Ionut Chermenski as Group Leader *Hugh Jorgin as The Arrogant Reporter *Linda Marlowe as Betty *Madalina Constantin as Anna *Ioana Abur as Katia *Constantin Barbulescu as The Landlord (as Costi Barbulescu) *Daniel Chirea as Amy's Father *Maria Pintea as Young Amy Trivia *When Winter brings one of the Deaders back, nine other Deaders can be seen in the room, plus the Deader guide leading Amy to the room. When Amy awakens from the nightmare Winter sent her into, there are only nine Deaders, including Winter and Marla. It is unknown where the others went to, or whether they died in the building's destruction. Category:Movies